I can't
by St. Ro
Summary: Cat, als Halbvampirin geboren, tötete seit ihrer Jugend Vampire, aus Rache dafür, dass ihr Vater ihre Mutter vergewaltigt hatte. Ihre Taten dienten als Ventil für die Lieblosigkeit, in der sie groß geworden war. Erst als der Vampir Bones in ihr Leben trat, erfuhr sie Zuneigung, doch dann ging alles schief ... [120er "I can't" Nummer 73] [One Shot]


**I can't**

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Ich spürte den Nachhall bis in mein tiefstes Inneres, wo meine Seele plötzlich zu weinen anfing, weil ich etwas tun musste, für das ich mich ewig hassen werde.

»Es ist besser so«, mahnte mein Gewissen. In dieser Welt konnte ich nicht länger mit ihm leben ohne uns beide in Gefahr zu bringen. Für immer auf der Flucht bedeutete keine Ruhe für uns. Die Zukunft, die er mir in Aussicht gestellt hatte, zerbrach und fiel in Scherben vor meine Füße, wo ich die ausdruckslosen toten Gesichter meiner Großeltern erkennen konnte. Beide mussten ihr Leben lassen, weil ich anders war. Weil meine Mutter Sex mit einem Vampir hatte.

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich die Tatsache, ein Halbvampir zu sein, nicht mehr als Fluch angesehen und zu akzeptieren begonnen. Mit Bones' Hilfe fand ich gefallen an meiner Existenz. Er zeigte mir nicht nur, wie ich als Waffe gegen Regelbrecher unter den Vampiren wüten konnte, nein, er brachte mir auch die Liebe bei.

Eine derart abgefuckte Sache, die meine Mutter niemals tolerieren würde, wie sie eindeutig gezeigt hatte. Dennoch, da ich mich zwischen ihr und Bones entscheiden musste, gab es nur einen Weg – meine Mutter, die ich trotz unserer Schwierigkeiten liebte. Sie war die Einzige, die mir von meiner Familie blieb. Das konnte Bones nicht ersetzen, so gut er es auch versuchen würde.

Die verliebte Närrin in mir wollte auf ihn warten und mit ihm einen Plan austüfteln. Hätte ich es aber ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen, wäre ein Blutbad wohl unausweichlich gewesen. Bones würde mich niemals gehen lassen, zu sehr liebte er mich. Er wäre bereit für mich in den Tod zu gehen, was ich unter keinen Umständen zulassen durfte. Würde ich getötet werden, könnte er weiter nach den Monstern suchen. Ich hingegen hätte allein keine Chance. Mir blieb nur übrig, meine Mutter zu befreien und von hier zu verschwinden, bevor er zurückkam.

Sollte ich ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen?

»I love you« mit einem Lippenstift auf den Badezimmerspiegel zu schreiben, kam nicht in Frage. Das war geschmacklos und würde nicht annähernd die Gefühle ausdrücken, die für ihn hegte. Er könnte es als Aufforderung ansehen, mich zu suchen, was ebenfalls auf Blutvergießen hinauslaufen würde. Die Regierung würde mich niemals gehen lassen.

In den Schubladen der Kommode an der Wand suchte ich dennoch nach einem Lippenstift. Nuttenrot, wie passend für Gevatterin Tod. Unsere gemeinsame Schöpfung, die nun für die Behörden auf Vampirjagd ging. Ich wusste, was ich Bones hinterlassen musste, damit er aufgab.

»Ich kann nicht«, stand nach einigen Sekunden auf dem Spiegel, von dem ich mich abwandte, bevor ich noch zusammenbrach. Er würde es verstehen, mir hoffentlich irgendwann vergeben. Es war ein wunderschöner Traum, Bones an meiner Seite zu haben. Ein Teil von ihm würde immer bei mir sein. Die Gevatterin Tod erinnerte mich an ihn.

»Leb wohl Bones«, hauche ich ein letztes Mal, bevor ich die Treppe hinunter eilte, um in den Keller zu gelangen. Dort trat meine Mutter, für ihre Verhältnisse zu ruhig, aus ihrem »Gefängnis« und ging an mir vorbei nach oben, wo sie vor der Tür stehen blieb. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Sie hatte mir noch nicht verziehen, würde es vielleicht niemals können. Ich war immerhin schuld am Tod ihrer Eltern.

Eine Entschuldigung brachte ich nicht zustande, was sollte ich auch sagen. Es gab keine Worte die es auszudrücken vermochten, wie leid es mir tat. Mir blieb nur die Genugtuung, dass das Schwein, das meine Großeltern auf dem Gewissen hatte, seine Strafe bekommen hatte.

»Du stinkst nach ihm.«

Eine Ohrfeige meiner Mutter hätte weniger wehgetan, als ihre gezischten Worte.

Verzeihung, dass ich endlich einmal Liebe erfahren hatte, die du nie übrig hattest für mich, wollte ich erwidern. Der Drang war stark. Sie zusammenzuscheißen für alles, was sie mir seelisch angetan hatte, dafür könnte ich sie jetzt büßen lassen. Stattdessen blinzelte ich die aufsteigenden Tränen weg, verabscheute meine Wahl, ausgerechnet das lieblose Wesen genommen zu haben, und führte sie fort von diesem Haus.

Weg von Bones.


End file.
